Chapter 39 Obelisk's torment
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Sailor Jupiter gives the first duel


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 39**

**ΤΟ ΒΑΣΑΝΙΣΤΗΡΙΟ ΤΟΥ ****OBELISK**

Μετά τα μυστηριώδη μηνύματα του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας, η ζωή των ηρώων μας ξανακύλησε φυσιολογικά, αυτό όμως δε σήμαινε ότι μπορούσαν να κοιμηθούν ήσυχοι. Συγκεκριμένα ο Neo είχε να κοιμηθεί καλά αρκετές μέρες. Κάτι τον βασάνιζε αλλά δεν μπορούσε ούτε ο ίδιος να το καταλάβει. Σαν να ήθελαν οι κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών κάτι να του δείξουν...

Όταν πήγαινε στην καφετέρια για να συναντήσει τα κορίτσια, κρατούσε τις κάρτες στα χέρια του και σκεφτόταν:

«Σίγουρα κάτι θα συμβεί. Το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας ένιωσε ένα βαθύ σκοτάδι να πλησιάζει από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Δεν μπορώ όμως να ξέρω τι είναι...Πρέπει να προσέχουμε. Ίσως είναι δυνατότερο από τα Ιερά Θηρία...»

Όταν έφτασε τελικά, τις βρήκε αμέσως και κάθισε μαζί τους.

-Έχω το κακό προαίσθημα πως βρισκόμαστε μπροστά στην απαρχή ενός μεγάλου κινδύνου...ξεκίνησε να τους μιλάει.

-Όμως τι κίνδυνος είναι αυτός; Και τι ενδείξεις έχουμε; Ρώτησε η Mianko.

-Ο Neo έχει δίκιο. Εδώ και αρκετό καιρό νιώθω μια σκοτεινή αύρα να πλησιάζει όλο και πιο κοντά. Πήρε το λόγο η Reye και ο Neo συνέχισε:

-Γι αυτό το λόγο θα χρειαστεί να πολεμήσουμε ξανά και αυτή τη φορά θα είναι διαφορετικά. Δε θα αντιμετωπίσω αυτόν τον κίνδυνο μόνος μου, θα χρειαστώ τη βοήθειά σας. Είπε ακουμπώντας τις κάρτες στο τραπέζι.

-Πες μας πώς θα σε βοηθήσουμε...; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Τρεις από εμάς θα πρέπει να μονομαχήσουμε και ο καθένας μας θα έχει από μια κάρτα Αιγύπτιου Θεού. Οι δύο μονομάχοι έχουν ήδη επιλεγεί...Η Mako θα εξουσιάσει τον φοβερό Obelisk κι εγώ τον ασύγκριτο Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα...

-Και ποιος θα είναι ο τρίτος μονομάχος...; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε η Usagi.

-Ο τρίτος μονομάχος θα είσαι εσύ...Της απάντησε αυτός με σταθερή φωνή.

-Πώς...; Εγώ...; μα εγώ...δεν...

-Ξέρω πως θα τα καταφέρεις. Σου εμπιστεύομαι τη δύναμη του πανίσχυρου Όσιρη του Ουράνιου Δράκου. Είπε και έδωσε στην καθεμιά την κάρτα που της αντιστοιχούσε. Όμως την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, μια κραυγή από έξω, τους τάραξε όλους:

-Τι ήταν αυτό;! Είπε η Mako τρομαγμένη.

-Πάμε γρήγορα να δούμε! Συμπλήρωσε και η Reye και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων, βγήκαν όλοι έξω για να αντικρίσουν ένα πολύ περίεργο θέαμα: Διάφορα τέρατα από τις μονομαχίες είχαν κατακλύσει την πόλη και επιτίθονταν αδιάκριτα σε όλους.

-Τι στην ευχή γίνεται εδώ πέρα...;! Είπε ο Neo και προσπαθούσε να καλυφθεί όπως και οι άλλες. Ήταν φανερό όμως ότι δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν τίποτα γι αυτό και έτσι κατέφυγαν στο σπίτι του Neo για προστασία.

-Παιδιά...Κάτι μου λέει πως τα τέρατα που είδαμε, δεν ήταν ολογράμματα. Είπε η Reye.

-Κι εγώ αυτό ακριβώς σκεφτόμουν, ίσως η δονήσεις από το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας που ένιωθα όλον αυτόν τον καιρό ενεργοποίησαν την εμφάνιση αυτών των πλασμάτων, που θα πει ότι αυτά τα τέρατα μπορεί να είναι αληθινά...Ακολούθησε ο Neo.

-Δηλαδή εννοείτε ότι δεχόμαστε επίθεση από αληθινά τέρατα; Είπε η Minako με τρόμο.

-Δεν μπορώ να είμαι σίγουρος...

Τη συζήτησή τους πάντως διέκοψε μια λάμψη η οποία ήταν τόσο δυνατή που τους έκανε να βγουν όλοι έξω και να δουν με τρόμο ένα θηρίο που έμοιαζε στον Obelisk, να εμφανίζεται μπροστά τους.

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα1 Μοιάζει με τον Obelisk. Είπε ο Neo και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό ένας καφέ δράκος και μια μαύρη περιστρεφόμενη σφαίρα εμφανίστηκαν δεξιά και αριστερά του.

-Τι πλάσματα είναι αυτά! Είπε και η Mako.

Αλλά η παράσταση δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμη Τρεις φιγούρες με μαύρους μανδύες και καλυμμένοι με κουκούλα, τους έκλεισαν το δρόμο και δεν τους άφησαν να προχωρήσουν περισσότερο.

-Επιτέλους σας βρήκαμε. Και συγκεκριμένα εσένα...Φαραώ...Είπε τότε ο αρχηγός τους.

-Δεν μπορεί! Πώς ξέρεις για τον Φαραώ;! Τον ρώτησε ο Νέο σε έντονο ύφος.

-Αν νομίζετε πως έχετε το θάρρος να μας αντιμετωπίσετε, ακολουθήστε μας! Τους πρότρεψε ο δεύτερος άντρας και αμέσως εξαφανίστηκαν και οι τρεις τους.

-Και τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Amy.

-Θα τους ακολουθήσουμε! Έδωσε τη λύση η Mako.

-Εντάξει!!! ΑΛΛΑΖΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΡΦΗ!!!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!

-MERCURY STAR POWER!!!

-MARS STAR POWER!!!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!!!

-VENUS STAR POWER!!!

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!!!

-MAKE UP!!!

Όταν μεταμορφώθηκαν όλοι, τους πήραν από πίσω και κατέληξαν σε μια ταράτσα

-Σίγουρα είναι παγίδα...Είπε ο Neo αλλά τα λόγια του διακόπηκαν από ένα χαιρέκακο γυναικείο γέλιο. Τότε η Sailor Jupiter είπε έντονα:-

-Ποιος είναι εκεί;!!! Φανερώσου!!!

-Όπως θέλεις! Είπε τότε εκείνη και πήδηξε από ψηλά για να βγει μπροστά της. Όταν το έκανε, έβγαλε την κουκούλα και το πρόσωπό της αποκαλύφθηκε.

-Ποια είσαι και τη θέλεις από εμάς! Ξαναρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter το ίδιο έντονα.

-Φαίνεται πως τα χρόνια πέρασαν και ξέχασες εύκολα...Makoto Kino...

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Την ξέρεις αυτήν...; Την ρώτησε τότε ο Neo γεμάτος έκπληξη.

-Εεεεε....δε νομίζω...Απάντησε αυτή...

-Mako...με ξέχασες κιόλας...; Ξέχασες κιόλας τη φίλη σου τη Samora; Πού είναι η φιλία...; Αλλά τι λέω; Τι ξέρεις εσύ από αυτά όταν αφήνεις κάποιον να πεθαίνει...;

-Κλεισ'το!!! Την έκοψε τότε.

-Η αλήθεια πονάει έτσι; Και πιστεύω ότι ο άντρας σου δε γνωρίζει τίποτα γι αυτό. Δεν πειράζει όμως. Γι αυτό είμαι εδώ...Ας μονομαχήσουμε για να πάρω την τρομερή μου εκδίκηση με τη βοήθεια των Μοχθηρών Θεών!!!

-Θέλεις μονομαχία ε;!!! Τότε θα την έχεις!!! Όσο για τους Μοχθηρούς Θεούς που είπες, σε λίγο θα δεις ότι είναι ανίσχυροι μπροστά στους Θρυλικούς θεούς της Αιγύπτου.

-Τότε ας αρχίσουμε...Είναι η ώρα της εκδίκησης!

-Εντάξει. Όμως μην πεις ότι δεν σε προειδοποίησα...

Και η μονομαχία ξεκινούσε με την Sailor Jupiter να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ! Με αυτό! Τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη Beta! Βγες έξω σε θέση άμυνας! (1600) Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου! Η μονομαχία είναι τώρα στα χέρια σου!

-Mako!!! Πρόσεχε! Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα για το πώς μονομαχεί και πρέπει να είσαι έτοιμη για όλα! Εμπιστέψου την τράπουλά σου και την Καρδιά των Καρτών!!! Της φώναξε ο Neo. Εκείνη τον κοίταξε και κούνησε το κεφάλι συμφωνώντας μαζί του. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της αντιπάλου της:

-Καλώ τον Καπετάνιο Διαγουμιστή. (1200) και αυτό το τέρας έχει μια πολύ ξεχωριστή ικανότητα. Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω άλλο ένα τέρας στην αρένα και διαλέγω τη Δαμάστρια των Ψυχών. (800) Και ακόμα δεν είδες τίποτα. Με αυτήν εδώ την κάρτα θα σφραγίσω τη μοίρα σου στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι! Υποδέξου την κάρτα αρένας με το όνομα Προχωρημένο Σκοτάδι!!!

Μόλις έβαλε την κάρτα στη θέση της, ένας μαύρος και μπλε κύκλος εμφανίστηκε και τους περικύκλωσε. Και το χειρότερο ήταν πως κανείς από τους δύο δεν μπορούσε να βγει από τα όριά του.

-Τι έκανες;! Την ρώτησε τότε με θυμό...

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε Δία. Τώρα όποιος χάσει τη μονομαχία, θα εξοριστεί για πάντα στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών. Σε λίγο θα δεις ότι οι κανόνες του έξω κόσμου δεν ισχύουν πια...Η νίκη σου είναι απίθανη, λυπάμαι. Εδώ το πλεονέκτημα είναι δικό μου, γιατί η μαγεία αυτή είναι στη δική μου πλευρά και μου εξασφαλίζει απέραντη δύναμη ισχυροποιώντας όλα μου τα τέρατα.

Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό. Και τα δύο θηρία της, πήραν από 500 πόντους επίθεσης το καθένα.

-Όχι...

-Τώρα Καπετάνιε επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη!!!

Όπως κι έγινε ο Beta έγινε σκόνη αλλά ευτυχώς ήταν σε θέση άμυνας και η Sailor Jupiter δεν έχασε πόντους ζωής, αλλά είχε ένα σχέδιο:

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου!!! Το Σχοινί της Ψυχής! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας τεσσάρων αστέρων από τις κάρτες μου, αρκεί να δώσω 1000 πόντους ζωής σε αντάλλαγμα γι αυτό το νέο πλάσμα!

-Δεν έχεις τίποτα στις κάρτες μου που να μπορεί να με σταματήσει!

-Λάθος! Έχω τον Gamma, τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη! (1800)

-Λυπάμαι αλλά πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο αν θες α με νικήσεις. Θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Γιατί δεν ξαναδοκιμάζεις;

-Έχω κάτι καλύτερο στο μυαλό μου. Κοίτα αυτήν την κάρτα! Alpha, o Πολεμιστής Μαγνήτης! (1400)

-Σε ευχαριστώ. Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα Κρυμμένοι Στρατιώτες! Δυστυχώς για σένα, αυτή η κάρτα μου επιτρέπει να εμφανίσω ένα πλάσμα του απόλυτου σκοταδιού, ένα πλάσμα που παίρνει τη δύναμή του από τις πιο βαθιές σκιές. Makyura ο Αφανιστής! (1600) Και φυσικά παίρνει κι αυτός 500 πόντους χάρη στο Προχωρημένο Σκοτάδι.

-Έχω όμως κι εγώ μια μαγική κάρτα! Ορίστε! Ο Ρηχός Τάφος! Επιτρέπει και στους δυο μας να πάρουμε ένα οποιοδήποτε τέρας από το νεκροταφείο και να το καλέσουμε πίσω στην αρένα! Και διάλεξα το μόνο που έχω, τον Beta τον Πολεμιστή Μαγνήτη. Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι; Τώρα μπορώ να συνδυάσω τους πολεμιστές μου! Ενώστε τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές σας δυνάμεις! Ελάτε πολεμιστές! Ενωθείτε τώρα για να σχηματίσετε τον Valkyrion! Τον Πολεμιστή Magna!!! (3500) Αφού το νεκροταφείο σου είναι άδειο, δε έχεις τέρατα για να φέρεις πίσω. Τώρα Valkyrion, επίθεση!

Στόχος του Valkyrion ήταν ο Καπετάνιος Διαγουμιστής ο οποίος και έγινε κομμάτια και η Samora έχασε 1800 πόντους ζωής.

-Ο Καπετάνιος σου χάθηκε!

-Δεν εκπλήσσομαι...Περίμενα από εσένα μια τόσο εχθρική συμπεριφορά...Όπως και τότε...

-Φτάνουν τα κόλπα!!! Μίλα καθαρά επιτέλους!!!

-Τότε επίτρεψέ μου να σου φρεσκάρω λίγο τη μνήμη...Είπε και σήκωσε ψηλά το χέρι. Ένα λευκό φως κάλυψε ολόκληρη την αρένα και οι δυο τους μεταφέρθηκαν ψηλά στους ουρανούς.

-Σου θυμίζει τίποτα αυτό...; Τη ρώτησε τότε.

-Και πάλι όχι...Απάντησε η Mako με σταθερή φωνή.

-Τότε κοίτα αυτό!! Συνέχισε.

Τότε η Mako κοίταξε και σιγά σιγά ένα όραμα άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται...Και η Samora συνέχισε:

-Θυμήσου πριν από 7 χρόνια Κάποτε ήμασταν δυο πολύ καλές φίλες, μοιραζόμασταν τα πάντα και νοιαζόμασταν η μία για την άλλη...μέχρι εκείνη τη μοιραία μέρα...Σε μια εκδρομή Είχαμε ανακαλύψει κάποια αρχαία ερείπια. Όταν όμως μπήκα μέσα για να τα εξερευνήσω, όλο το οικοδόμημα κατέρρευσε και με καταπλάκωσε...Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω την παραμικρή κίνηση. Κι εσύ αντί να με βοηθήσεις, έμεινες να κοιτάς με απάθεια και στο τέλος σηκώθηκες κι έφυγες

Στο άκουσμα όλων αυτών, όλες έμειναν με ανοιχτό το στόμα, ειδικά ο Neo είχε παγώσει εντελώς, δεν τολμούσε να πιστέψει αυτά που άκουγε. Όταν συνήλθε, είπε στη Samora:

-Όλα όσα είπες δεν είναι τίποτε άλλο από φτηνά ψέματα. Δεν θα το έκανε ποτέ αυτό! Αν πρέπει να πω κάποιο από τα προσόντα της, είναι ότι δεν εγκαταλείπει ποτέ ένα φίλο που έχει ανάγκη. Το ίδιο έκανε και για μένα. Μονομάχησε μαζί μου για να με σώσει από την οργή μου ρισκάροντας την ίδια της τη ζωή και τα κατάφερε να με σώσει!

-Ευχαριστώ αγάπη μου αλλά αυτά που λέει δυστυχώς είναι αλήθεια. Όμως της διαφεύγει κάτι σημαντικό. Δεν ήμουν εγώ η αιτία που βρήκε το θάνατο κάτω από τα αρχαία αυτά ερείπια. Η απληστία της και η ακόρεστη επιθυμία της για εξουσία, την οδήγησαν σε αυτό το αποτέλεσμα και τώρα που συμμάχησε με τις σκιές, το επισφράγισε οριστικά. Του απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter, γύρισε προς τη Samora και της είπε:

-Από τη στιγμή που δήλωσες πίστη στο σκοτάδι, το μόνο που θα κερδίσεις θα είναι πίκρα και βάσανα. Δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να πετύχεις το σκοπός σου! Όχι αν μπορώ να το αποτρέψω!!!

-Τότε ας συνεχίσουμε...Τώρα αρχίζει το τρομακτικό μέρος...Ετοιμάσου να τα χάσεις όλα!!!

-Τι σκαρώνεις;!

-Θα σε καταστρέψω με τον πρώτο από τους τρεις Μοχθηρούς Θεούς!!! Πρώτα θα φέρω πίσω τον Καπετάνιο Διαγουμιστή από το νεκροταφείο με τη μαγεία της Αναγέννησης του Τέρατος!

-Δεν μπορείς!!!

-Είναι πολύ αργά για να με σταματήσεις!!! θυσιάζω και τα τρία μου θηρία!!! Για να καλέσω τον πρώτο Μοχθηρό Θεό!!! Μεγάλο πλάσμα του σκοταδιού σε καλώ!!! Βγες από τα βάθη της Γης και φέρε μου τη νίκη!!! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ!!! ΜΟΧΘΗΡΟ DREADROOT!!! (4000)

Όταν τα τρία τέρατα θυσιάστηκαν, τη θέση τους πήρε ένα τεράστιο πλάσμα σε μέγεθος το οποίο έμοιαζε να είναι η σκοτεινή εκδοχή του Obelisk... Η όψη του ήταν τόσο αποκρουστική που τους τρόμαξε όλους...Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό πήρε ακόμα 500 πόντους.

-Τώρα έχω μεγάλο πρόβλημα...Είπε στον εαυτό της η Sailor Jupiter καθώς έβλεπε το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot να στέκεται μπροστά της έτοιμο να την καταστρέψει...

-Χάρη στο Προχωρημένο Σκοτάδι, το Θηρίο μου είναι πιο δυνατό από ποτέ! Είσαι παγιδευμένη στον κύκλο της καταστροφής σου Makoto και σε λίγο η εκδίκηση θα είναι δική μου!!! Είπε γελώντας χαιρέκακα.

-Ποτέ!!!

-Μα κοίτα...Το απόλυτο σκοτάδι μας περικυκλώνει...Δυναμώνοντας το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot, ενώ τα τέρατά σου στέκονται αδύναμα στη σκιά του. Πρώτα θα τα χάσεις. Και μετά θα χάσεις τη ζωή σου!

-Τίποτα τέτοιο δε θα γίνει!!!

-Δε νομίζω...Όλα θα ξεκινήσουν τώρα!!! Είπε η Samora και το θηρίο της άρχισε να βρυχάται, μετά έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-Μοχθηρό Dreadroot επίθεση!!! Κατάστρεψε τον Valkyrion τώρα!!!

Η επίθεση του Μοχθηρού Θεού ήταν πανίσχυρη και ισοπέδωσε ολοκληρωτικά τον Valkyrion κι έριξε τους πόντους ζωής της Sailor Jupiter στους 2000

-Δεν έχεις τίποτα που να μπορεί να συγκριθεί με την απίστευτη δύναμη του Μοχθηρού Dreadroot! Πάρ'το απόφαση...Έχασες!!!

-Δεν εγκαταλείπω ποτέ!!! Πρώτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία! Τώρα τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο! Μετά καλώ τον Gazelle, το Βασιλιά των Μυθικών Ζώων, έπειτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Ωραία, τώρα θα σου επιτεθώ ξανά!!! Εμπρός Μοχθηρό Dreadroot!

Και ο Gazelle καταστράφηκε εύκολα.

-Τώρα δεν έχεις κανένα τέρας στη αρένα. Είναι απλά θέμα χρόνου. Μόλις σας νικήσουμε, η Γη θα τυλιχτεί στο σκοτάδι και οι τρεις Μοχθηροί Θεοί θα σκορπίσουν τον τρόμο και την καταστροφή...

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό;

-Όταν εσύ και οι φίλοι σου βγείτε από τη μέση, εμείς τα μέλη της Σκοτεινής Τριάδας, θα κυβερνήσουμε αυτόν τον κόσμο με τη βοήθεια των τριών Μοχθηρών Θεών...

-Δεν θα το επιτρέψουμε να γίνει!!! Είπε αποφασιστικά.

«Ή τώρα ή ποτέ. Για να νικήσω αυτό το πράγμα, πρέπει να τραβήξω τον Obelisk τώρα...αλλιώς θα χάσω...Έλα Καρδιά των καρτών...Οδήγησέ με...» Είπε και τράβηξε κλείνοντας τα μάτια. Όταν είδε τι πήρε, ήταν ικανοποιημένη:

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις Samora!!!

-Και πώς σκοπεύεις να με νικήσεις;

-Θα σου δείξω. Ενεργοποιώντας την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος, για να φέρω πίσω τον Valkyrion! Τον Πολεμιστή Magna!

-Και λοιπόν; Το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot τον νίκησε πριν από λίγο.

-Ναι, αλλά αποφάσισα να δώσω στον πολεμιστή μου μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία. Γι αυτό αποχαιρέτα το πλάσμα σου!!!

-Το τέρας μου είναι πολύ δυνατότερο από το δικό σου!

-Ίσως, αλλά ξέχασες ότι το δικό μου αποτελείται από πολλά τέρατα! Valkyrion! Χωρίσου!

Κι αμέσως χωρίστηκε στα τρία τέρατα που ενώθηκαν αρχικά...όμως η κίνησή της δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμη:

-Και τώρα ετοιμάσου να δεις μια δύναμη που όμοιά της δεν υπάρχει στον κόσμο!!! Θυσιάζω τους τρεις πολεμιστές μαγνήτες για να καλέσω την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού!!!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Πολύ αργά γι αυτό!!! ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΟΥ ΤΩΡΑ!!! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΕ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ ΤΟΥ OBELISK!!! (4000)

Με την τοποθέτηση της κάρτας στην υποδοχή όλος ο δίσκος μονομαχίας άρχισε να ηλεκτρίζεται, γαλάζιοι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν σε όλο το μήκος και το πλάτος της αρένας και μια μπλε μπάλα σχηματίστηκε πολύ ψηλά στον ουρανό.

-Πού είναι;!

-Κοίτα προσεκτικά... Είπε η Sailor Jupiter καθώς η μπλε αυτή μπάλα χτύπησε το έδαφος με απίστευτη βιαιότητα και μέσα από αυτήν βγήκε ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός και στάθηκε απέναντι από το Dreadroot και ήταν έτοιμος να τον καταστρέψει.

-Τα κατάφερες τελικά...

-Ναι! Και τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω μια για πάντα!

-Δε νομίζω...Κοίτα καλύτερα. Μου φαίνεται ότι ο Θεός σου είναι μισός από ότι είχε στην αρχή.

-Τι;! Όχι...Η επίθεσή του έπεσε στους 2000 πόντους.

-Το πρόσεξες βλέπω...Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Μοχθηρού Dreadroot, η επιθετική δύναμη κάθε τέρατός σου, κόβεται στη μέση και τώρα θα τον στείλω στο νεκροταφείο!

-Τότε άσε τις φλυαρίες και κάνε μου επίθεση αν τολμάς....Την προκάλεσε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που είχε ένα πολύ πονηρό σχέδιο για να αντεπιτεθεί.

-Πολύ καλά αλλά θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια! Εμπρός Μοχθηρό Dreadroot!!! Κατάστρεψε αμέσως τον Obelisk!!!

Αμέσως το πλάσμα της επιτέθηκε με σκοπό να διαλύσει τον Obelisk. Φαινομενικά η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής και ο Θεός της Αιγύπτου φάνηκε να είχε καταστραφεί...όταν όμως ο καπνός καθάρισε. Το αποτέλεσμα τους εξέπληξε σχεδόν όλους. Ο Obelisk ήταν ακόμα εκεί...

-Πώς;!!! Δεν μπορεί!!! Θα έπρεπε να είχα καταστρέψει τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό σου!!!

-Ναι θα έπρεπε...Αλλά κατάφερα να σώσω τον Obelisk όταν πέταξα αυτήν εδώ την κάρτα!

Και της έδειξε την κάρτα του Κρυστάλλου της Αγνής Καρδιάς. Έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Χάρη σε αυτό, απέκτησα μια μοναδική ειδική ικανότητα. Όταν αυτή η κάρτα στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο, αφήνει ένα μικρό ηλεκτρόδιο συνδεδεμένο με ένα τέρας μου, σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, τον Obelisk.

-Και σου επέτρεψε να σταματήσεις τη μάχη μας πριν ο Θεός σου ήταν αρκετά άτυχος να συγκρουστεί με τον δικό μου.

-Ακριβώς! Αλλά τώρα τα παιχνίδια τελείωσαν! Θα σε νικήσω μια για πάντα! Η κίνησή μου!!! Θα καλέσω το άλλο μου μισό στην αρένα, τον Neo-Red Ranger (5000) και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, θα καλέσω και τον εαυτό μου!!! (4000) Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό!!!

Προτού ολοκληρώσει, κοίταξε τον Neo με νόημα. Αυτός κατάλαβα αμέσως τι σχεδίαζε και της έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης. Μετά από αυτό, προχώρησε στην κίνησή της:

-Τώρα...! Θα μας θυσιάσω...!!! ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΣΥΝΤΡΙΨΩ!!! Χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμή μας για να αυξήσεις τη δική σου!!!

Όταν το είπε. Τα δύο τέρατα πιάστηκαν από τους μεγάλους μύες του Obelisk και η δύναμή του αυξανόταν ολοένα και περισσότερο, τόσο που ο αριθμός της επίθεσης έπαψε να υφίσταται και το άπειρο πήρε τη θέση του...όταν έγινε αυτό, ο Obelisk σήκωσε ψηλά τα τεράστια χέρια του και τα μουγκρητά του συντάραξαν τους πάντες.

-Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις!!! Φώναξε τρομοκρατημένη η Samora.

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε!!! Obelisk, επίθεση τώρα!!! Δείξε στο Μοχθηρό Dreadroot γιατί σε λένε Βασανιστή!!!

-Όχι!!!

-Obelisk, ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!!!

Η επίθεση του Obelisk ήταν καταστροφική και στόχος ήταν το Μοχθηρό Dreadroot. Τίποτα δεν ήταν ικανό να τον εμποδίσει. Με τη άπειρη δύναμη να ρέει μέσα στις φλέβες του, ήταν ασταμάτητος.

-ΟΧΙ!!! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΩ ΝΑ ΧΑΣΩ!!!

-Έχασες ήδη!!! Τo Μοχθηρό Dreadroot δεν υπάρχει πια!!! Το ίδιο κι εσύ!!! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Όχι!!!! Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η Samora πέφτοντας στα γόνατα μιας και είχε χάσει τη μονομαχία, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, το σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών την κατάπινε σιγά σιγά.

-Όταν συμμαχείς με το σκοτάδι, δε νικάς ποτέ... Είπε η Sailor Jupiter καθώς τελικά οι σκιές την εξαφάνισαν από τα μάτια της. Με το που τελείωσαν όλα, όλοι έφτασαν κοντά στην Sailor Jupiter για να την συγχαρούν:

-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου. Της είπε τότε ο Neo και τη φίλησε. Τα πήγες πολύ καλά...

-Αν δεν είχες βάλει τις κάρτες σου θα είχα χάσει...Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Νικήσαμε ήδη τον πρώτο μας εχθρό...Αλλά φοβάμαι πως τα χειρότερα μόλις ξεκινούν...Είπε τότε ο Neo έχοντας πάντα στο μυαλό του αυτά τα τρία θηρία...


End file.
